1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a car theater system, and more particularly, to a car theater system using a rear projection, in which a screen rear projection technology is applied into the inside of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Considering elements of a general AV (Audio and Video) system for a vehicle, a video player such as a DVD player, a VTR player, or the like, are preferably used in the vehicle so that sound facilities may be suitably connected with a display apparatus such an LCD TV, or the like, wherein the sound facilities are preferably connected with speakers equipped to each of components of the vehicle. Preferably, in the case of the sound facilities, the sound output may be excellent since the speakers are suitably arranged in all directions when isolated indoors, while the display apparatus is difficult to acquire an exciting screen since it uses a small sized LCD TV. However, there were no adequate alternatives since a large sized LCD TV or other type of display apparatuses may be not used in the narrow space in the inside of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a car theater system equipped in the vehicle was developed.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view of a car theater system arranged in a vehicle. Referring to FIG. 1, the car theater system may preferably include a projector 10 and a screen 20 in the vehicle 30, and accordingly, a driver 40 may preferably use a large scaled LCD TV or other types of display apparatuses even in a narrow space of the vehicle.
Korean Patent No. 10-0560225 (Publication date: 21 Feb. 2005), incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, provides “CAR THEATER SYSTEM”, which was filed by the present applicant(s), and is explained with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3.
FIG. 2 is a view for illustrating elements of a car theater system according to the prior art, and FIG. 3 is a view for illustrating another structure of a car theater system according to the prior art. In particular, FIG. 2 illustrates an example where a beam projector is suitably arranged onto a front seat, and FIG. 3 illustrates a case where a beam projector is suitably arranged onto a rear seat.
According to certain preferred embodiments, and referring to FIG. 2, for example, the car theater system according to the prior art may preferably include a beam projector 10 for suitably projecting an image, and a roll screen 20 as a screen apparatus for suitably imaging the image projected from the beam projector 10. Preferably, the beam projector 10 is suitably equipped onto a front seat 32.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the beam projector 10 is preferably arranged nearby a center arm rest corresponding to a center position of a vehicle so that it may suitably project a beam in a direction of the windshield glass 31. More specifically, the beam projector 10 is preferably stored in the inside of the center arm rest, and, if necessary, it may be drawn out for use. Otherwise, by preparing a fixing means for fixing the beam projector 10 on the upper side of the center arm rest, if necessary, it may fix the beam projector 10 into the fixing means.
In addition, in order to accommodate the narrow space in the vehicle, the roll screen 20 used as a screen apparatus is ordinarily stored, and, if necessary, may be drawn out, wherein the roll screen 20 is suitably equipped to a rear roof 34 which is just adjacent to the windshield glass 31 and is drawn out in parallel with the windshield glass 31, so that the maximum area to be spread out may be suitably secured in the inner space of the vehicle, and a driver may watch the roll screen 20 in a comfortable position. Accordingly, since a gaze in spreading the roll screen 20 and a gaze in looking to the front side of the vehicle through the windshield glass 31 are in the same direction, a driver or a passenger may appreciate the movie screen in a comfortable position on the seat of the vehicle. However, when arranging the beam projector 10 onto the front seat 32, the projection distance may be short.
Referring to FIG. 3, for example, in order to accommodate the short projection distance, the car theater system according to the prior art may accord a front seat 32 with a rear seat 33 by pushing a chair back of the front seat 32 backward, and then, it may provide an angle for which a viewer may lie down to watch it. Further, in placing the roll screen 20 and the beam projector 10, by pulling the chair back of the front seat 32 forward, it may suitably prevent the chair back of the front seat 32 from obstructing the view when a viewer is seated in the rear seat 33. And accordingly, the viewer may appreciate the movie screen even though the viewer is seated in the rear seat 33.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the car theater system according to the prior art used rear projection technology, in which the beam projector equipped at the front of the screen may directly project the image toward the front of the screen.
In certain cases of using the technology for the screen rear projection, the movement of the passenger may be restricted by the beam projector or the projected image may be blocked by the beam projector. Further, since a power outlet and a video/audio terminal are suitably arranged at the front of many vehicles, a long power cable and a video/audio wire may be required, and accordingly, it may not be convenient for use.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.